My Nightmares of Fate
by ChiyoChi-Yamamoto
Summary: Sequel to My Dreams Of You. "We're getting out of here." And they were. Uuryu/Oc Uryu/OC Uryu/ChiyoChi M for possible situations.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My nightmares of Fate

Author: ChiyoChiyamamoto

Status: In Progress

A/N: this is the sequel to My Dreams Of You! I hope you all will enjoy it. Also, like I said, I will be sort of following the seasons, but not all the way, you know how it is.

Chapter 1: Sarcasm

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

OCs © ChiyoChiyamamoto (unless I specify so)

B EG I N

(Chi's POV)

62 days and nights had past since I had been stolen from my home. Well, more the forest, but yah. I wasn't quite sure _where _I was, but I did know that I was surrounded by strong beings. Their energies were slightly different than a hollows', but I could tell they were sort of the same.

"Hey!" Another pointless call left my throat, the sound traveling and disappearing around my small little white room. Any more of this, and I'd probably go crazy, as nice as that sounds.

"I don't appreciate being locked up in wittle white woom!" I called, slamming my fist into the wall, and then resisting the urge to cradle the stinging appendage.

….

Okay, seriously, I didn't feel right. I seriously felt that I was _loosing _it. Seconds after this thought, I burst into angry, sick, and terror-filled screams, the sound nearly making me go deaf. I had collapsed into to angry tears now, and soon, sleepiness over took my mind, and my world went blank.

Well isn't this joyful?

x.x.x.x

Uuryu felt sick. Every time he thought about it, he felt sick. Every time he _remembered her face_, he felt sick.

How could he not have sensed that hollow when it was so strong? Simply because the hollow didn't want him to. The Hollow didn't want him to until the end of the fight. So that was why when he arrived at the scene, he was all alone. The scent of the hollow's spirit energy still lingered in the air, and so did the coppery smell of blood, luckily not much.

Where he had been happy at home, now he was once more in the Soul Society, and it all started with _her. Every. Thing. Started. With. HER._

Those crap feelings that welled inside his heart whenever they used to sit together at lunch; oh how he wished he could have those moments back , even if those feelings did scare him. It was unfair really, that his world of Uuryu could be twisted into pieces by one. Stupid. Girl.

After telling old man Urahara the details, Yoruichi had taken him to the Soul Society. There he had to tell every one what had happened, which proved to be extremely hard, especially when Orohime burst out crying.

Nothing else really stuck in his mind after that. All he did was sit in a room, with Renji and Ichigo occasionally talking to him, but otherwise remaining silent. Understanding lingered in the room. Uuryu was mad, Ichigo and Renji were mad. Uuryu was sad, as were the latter. But most of all, confusion reached all 3.

x.x.x.x (With chi)

Blah. That was the one word I _had_ to say when I awoke. My head hurt like a mother, my sides ached, and my tummach (yes, I like to say tummach) squeezed in odd ways.

No more screaming for me, no siree bob. If I did that, I was sure to blow chunks. Something I did _not_ want, considering how small my little box was.

My ears perked up when I heard a click, and a part of the wall sunk into the ground, forming a door. Hmm. Fancy.

"Hey!" Ah, the oh so annoying Nnoitora! Yay!

"What's up spoon-yourself?" Now, I know that wasn't the smartest thing to say, especially since he had been the one "forced" (and trust me when I tell you he reminded me of this _ev-er-y d-a-y)_ to feed me. So, as expected, I received a cruel kick to the head. Huh. Rude.

"Watch it seaweed head." _Seaweed head?_ Wow, that was a new one.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and get out." He smirked, sitting down next to me.

"O-Kay, but don't be mad when I," I paused, "throw up all over you!"

Believe me went I told you that that man was up and out of the room before one could blink, leaving a tray of food by the door. I think this places' food was worse than hospital food. I swear that pile of mashed potatoes was moving.

But I forgot all about that after beating it with a spoon, and now, I was stuffing it inside my mouth with said spoon. I've decided. Now, whenever I used a spoon, I would dub it a Nnoitora. That 'aught to make him mad. I had to laugh just thinking about it.

"Okay, I am preeetty sure, that's a bug," I muttered, flicking said object across the room. It hit the wall with a splat, and then started crawling away. I stared for a second before shrugging, returning to my meal.

(A/N: I JUST GOT ATTACKED MY A MIDGET SPIDER AND THEN IT FELL INTO MY LO MEIN WAAAAH!)

"Hey spoon-yourself! Come get my tray will yah?" Hmm. As expected, he didn't listen.

I pushed the tray away from me, instead focusing on the bug that was now crawling up the wall. Yup, I was so bored, that I was staring at a bug. Alright then.

x.x.x.x

I was pretty sure that it was day 63.

Today I did the same thing I usually would. Complain and yell, with no one answering. Typical. However, half way through the white room day, as I called it, my door opened. I only got meals every other days, so I was a tad surprised, and I looked up.

"Hey, you're being moved, get up," Nnoitora said, gesturing out the door. I blinked, but did as I was told.

"Why? Where?" I asked as he clamped a chain around my foot, laughing when I tripped.

"To the same room as some Orohime girl." My eyes widened slightly. Orohime? What was she doing here?

"Orohime!" I yelled, launching myself at the large busted girl (I'm still very much jealous) as soon as the door opened. I nearly ripped out Nnoitora's voice box when I found that she was crying.

"I'll leave you two alone," Said spoon-yourself smartly.

When he was gone, I led us to the couch, sitting down. "Orohime, what are you doing here?"

"I was taken by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi, and Wonderweiss Margela. It's so good to see you!" She hugged me.

"Orohime, how's everyone." The orange haired girl looked away.

"It's been different since you've been gone…"

"Different how?"

"Well, everyone's been acting strange. You made an impact on them."

"What about Old Man Yamamoto?" I asked.

"He hasn't reacted much, like he expected it."

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Did you ever find Reed?" A short gasp left my throat.

"Holy Crap… I'm such a selfish person- I forgot about my brother!"

She gasped and wrapped her arms around me, telling me it wasn't my fault. "I can ask Ulquiorra if he can find him."

"It's been so damn long since I've seen my brother," I muttered.

"I think I might've saw him when I was being taken to Aizen. Does he have sandy hair and gray-blue eyes? He looked a bit like you, albeit the hair…"

I chuckled/sobbed, "Yeah. My mom had green hair. 'Course, I never got to see it until recently. But, she was so pretty. You should've seen the picture of her in her wedding dress."

Orohime smiled softly.

"Are we allowed to wonder around?" I asked.

"I dunno." I stood up, making my way to the door. I pushed it open, but no one stopped me.

"How convienent. Girl, come with me," a voice behind me said.

"Who are you?" I asked the person. He looked cool, honestly. He had some fancy mask on one part of his head, and tearlike lines going down from his eyes to his chin.

"Ulqouirria." He didn't look at me again as he walked down the hall. I guessed that was my sign to follow him.

We arrived shortly at a large, fancy double door.

"You may enter. Ulqouirria." And he did. Nearly frickin making me slap my face on the door frame as he dragged me through.

"Aizen?" I asked. I had heard of this man, from Old Man Yamamoto.

"You may leave, Ulqouirria." When he was gone, I turned my gaze toward the 'beast'.

"What do you want?" I asked, my guard up.

"My my, is that anyway to treat your brother?" My eyes widened for like, the ninth time that day, when out of the shadows, came a familiar face.

"Reed?"

x.x.x.x

A/N: Haha! Cliff Hanger! R&R lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Nightmares of Fate

Author: ChiyoChi-Yamamoto

Status: In progress

A/N: Cause I'm awesome, Ill post a new chapter for those who were confused (*cough* Bffaaitf*cough*) 

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

OCs © ChiyoChiyamamoto

B E G I N

"Reed?" I asked in disbelief.

"ChiyoChi!" The familiar sandy haired boy cried, launching himself at me, ignoring the smirk that we got from Aizen. I held the boy to my body. I knew he was taller than me, but now he was almost as tall as Uuryu! Aizen's eyes met mine for a moment, and he smirked in triumph. I glared, tightening my grip on my brother.

"So," Reed started as we parted (hehe rhyme) , "where have you been?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" He gave me an odd look.

"what do you mean? I've been with our father."

My eyes widened. Father?

"You sick b*stard! You made him believe he was your son?" I hissed, running nearer to him. It was then that I remembered my zampakto was taken away. I stopped short, glaring at him instead.

"I did no such thing, Chi-hime."

"Oh don't even start! I know I'm not your daughter because I am related to head captain Yamamoto!"

He smirked again. I was oh so tempted to slap that curve of the lips off his face.

"Is that what they told you?" He asked, an almost fatherly smile on his face. I shook my head, that man was in no way a father.

"Yes, and I believe them," I said, sounding more powerful than I felt.

"You shouldn't." For some reason, I felt compelled to believe him. My stomach churned.

"no…" Reed kept looking back and forth between us, and it was beginning to grate on my nerves.

"Reed, stand still," Aizen ordered. I didn't like that.

"ChiyoChi?" Reed asked carefully.

"Take your sister to her room, we'll speak later Chi-hime." Like hell we will.

Reed led me from the room, his hand reassuringly placed on the small of my back.

Once the door was closed, I turned to him. "How can you believe that sleaze?" He stared at me with a saddened expression.

"Chi… Come on, don't start crying." What? Ah shiz. I hadn't realized that tears were rolling down my cheeks until he mentioned it.

"He's not your father!" I cried, slamming a fist into his chest, and instead of him wincing in pain, it was me. My little brother had certainly gotten buff.

"Chi…" He whispered, his face shadowed.

"He is my father. That man has taken care of me for almost two years, since YOU left me behind."

"So now you're blaming this on me?" I yelled, angry.

"_No!_ But I am telling you that you can't say that you _were_ there for me!" I jumped, my anger fading away. He looked away, an ashamed look in his narrowed eyes.

"I did everything in my power to find you," I started, beginning to walk away, "And that man tricked me twice. Once with you, and once with my love. The boy I thought loved me was never actually there. Think about that."

With that, I walked away. Hopefully he would think about it. I slammed my room's door behind me, collapsing into the wall. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes. Orohime was snoring lightly as she slept on the couch.

"I just wish I could be so innocent," I whispered, "Like I used to be. Like Orohime is."

A sigh left my throat and I stood up shakily. Making my way to another jointed room, I found a bed, and fell onto it. Asleep in minutes.

x.x.x.x

63 days since she'd been gone. Business went on as usual, and now the gang was getting ready to go to Hueca Mundo.

"Yo, Uuryu!" the blue haired man sighed as the loud mouthed Orange Top barged into the room he was currently occupying.

"Yes?" He asked in exasperation.

"It's time to train. You ready? We leave in 7 days." Uuryu nodded, and clipped on a cape.

"Let's go then."

'_I'm coming, ChiyoChi. Orohime.'_

x.x.x.x

A/N: Hmmm? Make more sense now? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello all! It's me, ChiyoChi-Yamamoto! I sit here, eating something…I think a… Lets call it a cookie. But, I decided to update, 'cause I'm so goddessen. I'd like to especially thank Bffaaitf. She's been with My Dreams Of You the entire time, and gave me so much help and brought up my confidence. So thank you! And thanks to everyone!_

_ALSO! READ THIS! I am excepting OCs and pairings. So, I hope to get a couple helpers in ChiyoChi and there own love lives!_

_Responses to reviews:_

_Bffaaitf: Well.. I sort of answered your questions, but yeah, I hope the last chapter helped your confusion._

_Crazy-Monkey13: hey Saka-chan! I'm not sure what you mean about me and chi, but thanks for your review!_

_Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_OCs © ChiyoChi-Yamamoto _

_Oh, and, if I have anything wrong on the Espada, pleas tell me so nicely. It's been a bit since I've watched._

_B E G I N_

_x.x.x.x_

"Trash. Wake up the girl," Said Ulquiorria to Grimmjow. This irritated the sexta to no end, but he chose to ignore it and follow the order-for once.

"Hey bush-head. Wake up!" The blue haired arrancar pounded on the door.

"What do you want, asshole?" She asked, cracking the door open.

"I don't know what you're needed for, however, that ass-hole-Aizen wants you."

"Where's Orohime?" ChiyoChi asked, irritability showing in her tone.

"Where do you think? Now get the hell ready. I don't have all day." The green-headed girl stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Slamming the door in his face, she went off to grab clothes.

"They expect me to wear this? I really don't have huge boobs like Orohime," ChiyoChi muttered, looking at the outfit that was supplied for her.

But after putting it on, it actually fit her okay. "I look smoking!" She laughed.

"Hurry the f*ck up!" Grimmjow's annoyed voice reached her ears. She rolled her eyes, putting her hair in pigtails. "I'm coming! Jeeze, are you on your period or something? Or are you always this pissy?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Shut up dumbass."

"You talkin' to yourself?" She asked as she followed him down the hallway. They argued pointlessly back and forth as they made their way to Aizen's throne.

"Grimmjow and greeny head here," Said Grimmjow, knocking on the door. _I'm gonna punch him in the nuts one day._

"Ah, enter, the both of you." They did so.

"What do you want jerk?" ChiyoChi said, hostility in her voice.

"No need to be _rude_ Chi-hime. Grimmjow, you may leave." Grimmjow did so with a smirk, amused by ChiyoChi's protesting look.

"Agh. Jerkass." She turned to Aizen, "Seriously, what do you want?"

"I thought I'd give you some quality time with your brother. After all, it's been awhile.

"You mean the same boy you brain washed that you were his father? Or my brother?"

"You will believe me some day, ChiyoChi. Orohime, Reed, you may come in now!" Out of a door came her orange haired best friend, and her sandy haired brother.

"What is Orohime doing here?" ChiyoChi asked in a hiss.

"That is for her to know. Reed, take your sister away." She struggled as Reed smiled sadly at her, taking her arm and leading her from the room.

x.x.x.x

(Chi's POV)

"Who's side are you on Reed!" I hissed at my brother when we sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"I'm on your side Chi! But you don't seem to understand that dad is a good person!"

"He is NOT YOUR FATHER!" I screamed back, standing up, and kicking my chair out. It clattered noisily on the ground.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. Those minutes past agonizingly slowly. The only noise in the room was my labored breathing. After a few, Reed stood up and walked to the fridge.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, looking down.

"I want a lot of things." Reed sighed, grabbing a carton of strawberries.

As he peeled them, I thought. I thought about Aizen, and his claim to be my father. I thought about how I was taking my anger out on Reed. I shouldn't. I know that. Reed had nothing to do with this. This being: My need to defend myself from what I don't believe. And I definitely did not believe that Aizen was my father. One reason: My hair. Unless the chic he- ehm – shacked up with had green hair- Oh My God. My mom had green hair. At least, in the few photo's we'd had of her she did. A few of them had her in all her need-to-dye-wacky-colors-to-be-awesome glory'd hair.

"Oh my god… It's impossible." Reed looked up from the globs of sugar he was pouring on his strawberries, looking at me questioningly.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"How did Aizen convince you he was our father?" I asked the sandy haired boy.

"He said I got my hair from him, eyes from mom, you hair and eyes, and that they met on one of his trips to our realm."

"You just said realm. That is an awesome word, but way weird to hear it from your mouth," I said giggling.

He smiled slightly. "I have an idea to prove it. That Aizen is our dad. A blood test!"

My eyes brightened, "Reed you're a genius!"

"I know right?" He said in a sarcastic tone, abandoning his strawberries (heh Ichigo's) and taking my hand, pulling me up.

"Now?" I asked, and he answered, "Now!"

We ran down the eerie halls of the place, and all of the turns and stuff confused me. It made me wonder how long Reed had actually been here, he hadn't gotten a turn wrong, and soon we were standing in front of the large double doors again.

"I don't know Reed…"

"It'll be fine," he said, "Father! May I enter?"

"Come in, Reed, Chi-hime."

We did so, and I noticed that Orohime was gone. "I see your eyes are not full of hate, Chi-hime." I glanced up at the smirking brown haired man, and found myself staring into his eyes. It was true. If Reed trusted him-even just a tiny bit- I would trust him. But that didn't mean I believed him.

"So, we were figuring on doing a blood test. If the results are correct, we stay."

"Why not? You may go to the Human World, and get it done in your local hospital," Aizen paused, "but I'm warning you- stay away from Karakura town. For your safety."

I hesitated for a moment, but nodded slowly.

x.x.x.x

"Grimmjow, I've assigned you to take my children to the Human World," Aizen said the next morning. I smirked at the kitten's response; a twisted scoff, full of hatred. I knew what he felt.

"Whatever. It'd be nice to get out of here anyway." The panther slunk away, leaving the room.

"Reed, would you mind stepping out? I'd like to talk to your sister, alone." Reed nodded, and I looked at him desperately.

"What is it?" I asked when he was gone.

"I'd like to know your opinion on Reed's knowing I'm your father."

"My opinion? I think it's a bunch of bull. But the test will prove or disprove this. But I'm warning you. If you hurt Reed - I'll kill you." With that, I left the room.

x.x.x.x

A/N: So… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Now, I'll be uploading this chapter once I get to the library, because I don't currently have internet. I'm not sure if this chapter will be good, just because I don't know much about DNA tests. **

**Edit: Grumble. Sorry, the damn library doesn't allow fanfiction. "It's MR rated!" Meh.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

** OCs © ChiyoChi-Yamamoto (Moa)**

**BEGIN**

"Okay," ChiyoChi said, grabbing the vile of Aizen's blood she collected and putting it into her back pocket. Grimmjow stood at her door with his arms crossed, grumbling to himself about having to baby sit.

"All we have to do is drop by Reed's room, and then we can go and get this over with. So stop your grumbling before I hurt you."

"Whatever," Grimmjow growled.

The two walked down the long, dark hallway silently. "Why are you staring at me like that?" ChiyoChi asked after a moment.

Grimmjow averted his eyes, grumbling. She rolled her eyes, speeding up. "Would you hurry up, panther?"

"Reed! It's time to go!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming!" Rustling was heard for a few minutes before the door opened, revealing the sandy haired boy.

"To the human world."

x.x.x.x

"It's so warm here!" ChiyoChi grinned ear to ear, skipping ahead of the two boys. Grimmjow had done, ChiyoChi didn't know what, to make himself see-able. All three of them were dressed casually, Grimmjow and Reed in button up shirts and pants, ChiyoChi in a knee length neon green dress.

"It's summer, what do you expect?" Grimmjow asked maliciously.

"Dude, chill," Reed reprimanded, catching up to ChiyoChi. The cat grumbled curse words, jogging slightly to keep up.

"Now, I arranged an appointment earlier, so all we need to do is walk in. So, let's go!"

The three walked through the sliding glass double doors. ChiyoChi reveled in the auras of the people around her. No espada, no soul reapers, no arrancars, no hollows. It made her feel normal.

"Welcome to Tokyo's finest research center! Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked, smiling.

"Yes, actually," ChiyoChi said, knowing that the adult thought they didn't belong here. "With Doctor Nan. Blood test."

The woman's smile faded slightly, and she handed them a clipboard.

"Fill this out."

"Well," Doctor Nan said, pulling the results off the printer.

"Well?" Reed asked, jittery. Grimmjow's eyes flickered over to the three from his play brooding by the door.

"You're both connected to your mother through DNA, so she's definitely both your mother… But…"

"But?" ChiyoChi asked through clenched teeth.

"But one of you is connected to Richard Yamamoto, and the other is connected to the blood sample you gave me."

"Well? Who the hell is it—."

"Relax ChiyoChi…" Reed reprimanded, touching her shoulder. ChiyoChi was screaming inside in agony.

"ChiyoChi. You're connected to the blood sample. Reed, you're connected to Richard Yamamoto."

The room was silent. "So… I'm connected to that damn BASTARD!" ChiyoChi finally screamed. Reed ushered the startled doctor out of the room.

"F*CK! Damn it!" Grimmjow stared down at her from his corner. In truth, her agonized yell had startled him.

"Chi, please calm down. Please, can we save this until we get home?" Reed asked, trying to keep calm.

She bit her lip, drawing blood. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Grimmjow…? Can you carry her?"

"I don't need to be carried!" ChiyoChi rose to her feet, collapsing seconds later.

Grimmjow kicked her side lightly with his foot. Growling curses under his breath, he picked her up and put her on his back.

"Don't expect me to be careful walking," He muttered, following Reed, who grabbed their bags, out the door. Once more, Reed apologized to Doctor Nan, before walking out the door.

"We'll leave to go back tomorrow morning. Until then, we're going to stay at the inn down the street," Reed instructed, leading them to the inn.

"How much is a joint three room?" The boy asked the inn receptionist.

"260 a night."

Reed bit his lip. "O-okay," he said, sadly giving up his debit card.

Laying down the now sleeping ChiyoChi, Grimmjow stood over her bed for a moment.

"Stupid idiot…" He grumbled, covering her with a blanket roughly.

He slammed the bedroom door behind him, going to his own room.

"Well? How'd it go?" I resisted the urge to hiss at the bastard. High and mighty Aizen.

"You know damn well how it went," I replied, ripping open the doors to the office just as Ulquiorria was about to open them. I pushed past the stoic man, sprinting to the room Orohime and I shared.

As soon as I threw open the door, I ran straight into the arms of my orange haired best friend, sobbing.

"ChiyoChi! ChiyoChi? What's wrong?" She asked urgently.

I couldn't breathe to tell her anything, so I just sat there and cried for hours.

Uuryu sighed. That moron of an Ichigo.

They were rushing through the Spirit Door, and Ichigo was failing at keeping up.

He sighed, already wishing this was over.

But he was this much closer to saving ChiyoChi and Orohime.

He felt incredibly moronic. Days after ChiyoChi was kidnapped, Ichigo and Renji had told him what Nin-ha did to her. She loved _him? _Nin-ha had used her to get to Reed.

Big thing was: ChiyoChi had loved HIM. And he didn't know exactly how he felt about her. He liked her a lot, that he knew. He didn't know if that meant he was in love though.

"Uuryu!" Ichigo cried, bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah."

"What?" ChiyoChi tried to clarify.

"Your soul reaper friends broke into Hueco Mundo ChiyoChi! We're all in danger. That Inoue girl. She's the target. So are you. I'm not losing you again Chi!"

"I'm not going to hide! I'm not going to fight against them! What do you want me to do?" She cried, grabbing his coat.

"Pick your side Chi. With me, or with them. I can't do this anymore."

She stared at him, shocked.

"You're going to make me choose between my brother, the boy I've loved for all of these years, and what's wrong, by my best friends and a boy I love and the good side? What's he done to you…Reed?" She asked in a whisper.

He slapped the hands resting on his face away. "He's taught me how the world works. If this is your choice, go back to your room."

He pushed her roughly back into her room. She landed on her butt, shocked, as he slammed the door.

She stared at it for awhile.

"We're here to get Inoue," Ulquiorria said stoically, pushing open the door, grabbing Orohime by the arm.

"Now I've lost my brother…Uuryu… My best friend? It's been awhile since I've had a pity party. Let's do it," She whispered.

In minutes, the room was filled with agonized screams and sobs, and it would be that way for the next three hours.

It had been five days since the three had arrived in Hueco Mundo. Already, they had gotten into a fight with Zodd and Wernar. Ichigo had only watched as the two overpowered them, showing off their new skills.

By now, they had spotted Los Noches. Uuryu was almost glad. He would be if he didn't know what lied ahead.

I didn't know if sneaking around the halls was a great idea. I definitely didn't want to run into Reed. Or at least, the dip shit that had stolen my innocent little brother's body.

"_They…" _I paused. I put my ear to the door to the meeting room. _"Not an immediate threat…"_

Who's not an immediate threat?

"_The soul reapers…" _

Soul Reapers. Ichigo. I knew Ichigo wouldn't be without Uuryu or Chad, maybe Rukia, but I doubt it.

"Ichigo?" I whispered to myself.

I heard chairs slide out, so I panicked and booked it down the hall.

Breathing heavily, I slid down the door to my butt.

"They're here! Oh god, I have to find Orohime!" I dashed out of the room again.

My breath leapt out of my throat at what covered the walls, and the body that lay in the middle of the floor.

"REED!"

A/N: Hehe. No, Reed isn't dead. Or is he? Hehe.

I made this one longer for ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! It's me! Happy face.

I couldn't wait to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One!

BEGIN

"Reed?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You're covered in…"

"Yes, ChiyoChi. That bastard deserved to die."

"Nin-ha? What the hell? Why did you do this?"

"He was an idiot. He was of no use to father."

"So? That means you just kill him? What have you done with Reed, bastard?"

"I wasn't aware that I'd changed. The darkness inside of me just bloomed. How could you be on the side of the Soul Reapers? Do you know what they did to fat-?"

"That man isn't your father! And I can say it with certainty now!"

"Maybe! But he is YOUR father!" Reed wiped a bloody hand on his pants.

"So what? I refuse to treat that man with any respect. Please wake the hell up Reed! This is not you!" I didn't know what happened. Suddenly, my hand had swept across his face. Did I just slap him?

Looking into his eyes, I realized the murkiness in them had cleared. Just for a millisecond.

"ChiyoChi?" He asked. His voice was lighter. The kindness that had entered his eyes flickered out again, and he cried out angrily. Reed grabbed my wrist, pinning me to the wall.

"If you **ever**," he said quietly, "Do that again, I'll make you regret it."

"You are not my brother. Reed? Are you being controlled?" The same flicker.

"Controlled? I've never been in more control."

"Reed… Please wake up!" I urged.

A flicker.

"Wake up from what?"

I laid my head against my little brother's chest. "Wake up."

"I have nothing to wake up from!"

He threw me to the ground, into the puddles of blood, into the body of Nin-ha, and walked away.

I decided then. I decided that I would break whatever that Ass-Hole Aizen did to him. Those flickers of kindness.

I wouldn't leave my brother behind. If I ever got out of here, that is.

x.x.x.x

Uuryu wasn't sure how long it had been since they'd arrived in Las Noches. He did know that he was getting oh so sick of fighting Szayel Apporo (SP?). Since they'd arrived, they'd met up with Rukia and Renji, so at least Renji was helping him fight.

Vomit spewed from his mouth as Szayel did something odd with an item from his jar.

He hoped this was over soon.

The sooner they saved Orohime and ChiyoChi, the better things would be.

x.x.x.x

A/N: So, it was quite short, but I just wanted to let you know, that the next few chapters will be fillers and flashbacks to Reed and ChiyoChi's childhood and such.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hai!

Chi-chan here! If Shinobi-san hadn't reminded me of the story (Thank you all very much for your review, by the way!)…It would've been a loooooooong time until I updated it.\

So….FILLERS! Wonderful…

Disclaimer: You know the drill..

BEGIN

"_Neh! Reed! Where are you?" A sobbing ChiyoChi held tight to her blanket, stumbling down the hall._

_She'd had another nightmare of her mother's death. _

_Frightened and lonely, she went to her brother's room._

"_I'm here, Chi," he said, putting his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder._

"_Another nightmare?" He asked carefully, pulling her to his room. She nodded, lying in bed beside him._

"_I miss her, Reed." He swallowed thickly. _

"_I miss her too."_

_She put her head on his chest, listening to the sounds of night; crickets, wind, etcetera, etcetera._

"_Can I stay here?" _

"_You know you don't have to ask," he said, closing his eyes._

"_Mhm…"_

"_Reed! We have school you idiot! Where the heck is my pop out?" _

"_Sorry! Here," he said, putting her see-stick in her hand._

"_Arigatou, let's go."_

_He smiled and laughed, taking her hand. _

"_First day of fifth grade neh? Excited?" She asked as they walked._

_His high, happy voice answered, "Hai! Are you excited for your first day?"_

_She nodded with an, "Mhm."_

"_I'll be here to pick you up after school," she said, leaving him at the gates._

"_Bye Onee-chan!" He called. She smiled smally, waving behind her._

"_Hey. Why are you touching my sister?" The blind girl looked up, frightened._

"_We stealin' her bag dumbass! Get outta here kid." ChiyoChi winced as she huddled closer into the corner, afraid of the slams she heard._

"_It's okay Chi, let's go," he said a moment later._

"_Are you alright?" She asked as he pulled her out of the alley._

_He smiled, though she couldn't see it. "I am. Are you?"_

"_Hai. Thank you, little brother," she said, flushing. He grinned, laughing._

"_Mhm."_

_(So, I lied. This is all I can do…I'm not good with fillers, and most of these SUCK. So, here'ya go. We shall continue)_

"Aizen-sama," ChiyoChi greeted, bowing lamely to the one person she hated out of them all.

"Aw, ChiyoChi-hime. So nice to see you."

She nodded. "Aizen-sama, I wish to fight Reed in sword to sword combat."

He looked surprised, but she just stared up at him with confident, obsidian eyes. "I see…Then I will honor your request. When?"

She paused, "Now."

The dusty sky was silent. No sound of a slight wind, a bird.

"So my older sister wishes to fight me?" A cruel smirk rose onto Reed's face as he gazed at the determined, oddly cold eyes of said girl.

"I will snap you out of this Reed," she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear, "I will _not _lose. And if I do…I will surrender myself to Aizen and loyally stand by his and your side."

He drew his sword. "You've become so determined. But, big sister, you still don't have strength."

Her eyes narrowed and she drew Tigress. She readied it in front of her, her knees bending slightly in an offense position.

He smirked. "I will break you out of this, Reed. Just you watch. I refuse to believe my sweet, loving brother would ever turn into _this._"

"I am not the weak little girl I used to be," she cried, raising her sword, "and I'll prove it!"

A/N: Sorry, short chapter. I just thought that was a cool place to end it…GOMEN!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, I left you with a cliff-hanger, so I felt bad and decided to write up a new chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Bffaaitf: You changed your username! Actually I noticed a while ago…I just forgot. Agreed!

Shinobi-san: Thanks and yeah. ^^

I guess we shall….

BEGIN

_I'm really doing this. There is no turning back now._

_And besides, I have my pride to protect. _

_I told him I was not a little girl any more, and I need to prove it._

Calculating, obsidian eyes glared through dust that had erupted when they'd started to fight. The slightest flicker of Reed's black outfit passed by ChiyoChi and she threw out her foot.

"You tripped me!" The protest came seconds after a loud, 'Mmph!'

ChiyoChi smirked, waving her sword around to clear the dust. "I did, didn't I?"

He winced slightly. She'd stepped on his abdomen, pointing Tigress at him, the tip on his nose.

"Well now," he said, reaching to grab her foot. She pushed down hard, doing a back flip to get away from him.

"Oops, did I break a rib there?" She asked; watching him stagger up, hand on his abdomen in the place she'd stepped.

He snickered. "Training with Grimmjow is way worse."

ChiyoChi's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward, sword ready.

Suddenly he disappeared from sight.

_Damn it. Where is he?_

Her dark eyes flicked around. _Side. Other side. Up? No…Below? No. Behi-_

"Son of a-" ChiyoChi cursed, leaping back as Reed's sword slid over the flesh of her bare shoulder.

She winced, landing several feet away from him. Her hand went up to her shoulder, pushing down on it to stop the bleeding. It wasn't very deep, luckily. She glared at him, smirk plastered on.

"I guess I'm a little slow." His eyes narrowed as her eyes seemingly got even darker. More sadistic. He'd made her angry. This pleased him.

"A little? You're slower than a turtle!" He teased, readying his weapon. She did so too, bloodying the hilt.

She figured throwing an insult back would turn this into an argument, so she said nothing. Her brows furrowed and she ran at him.

He smirked. "A frontal attack? I would think you'd be a little more strategic!"

His eyes widened and he let out a grunt as she dropped her sword, tackling him to the ground. His sword clattered a few feet away.

ChiyoChi pinned his hands to the ground, stepping on his ankles. "This strategic enough for you? Reed?" She hissed, falling back to grab her sword. He rolled to his, grabbing it and leaping up to his feet.

"You had the perfect chance to get my sword; why didn't you?" He asked.

"I don't play dirty," she replied, eyes narrowing. _What do I do now? I don't have a bankai, I don't have a release…Hell! I can barely shun…po! That's it!_

His eyes glowered at her as she disappeared from sight. "Shunpo?" He asked.

"In-deed!" She whispered in his ear from behind. He tensed, falling forward. She snatched his wrist, thrusting her sword forward. He winced as it penetrated through his left shoulder.

_I did it! I hit him!_

She felt overwhelming guilt seconds later. _I'm his older sister! I'm supposed to pr- No. Remember, _she said to herself, _this isn't the same Reed and he won't be until you save him._

She pulled the sword out swiftly. His shoulders tensed and he tried to roll away. She raised to brows and stepped on his shoulder. He cried out. She felt another twinge of guilt, this hesitation allowing him to kick her feet out from under her, rolling away.

He pinned her stricken form down with his foot on her stomach one hand holding his shoulder leaving his sword in the other. The sleek black blade of his sword pointed at her chest. She winced as the tip dug into her skin, drawing beads of blood.

She threw her head back, face contorted in pain.

She threw her leg up. She snickered when she hit him where the sun don't shine, causing him to yell a curse and pull his sword and foot off of her.

She pushed herself up, back-stepping away from him. Her shoulder ached and her upper chest stung.

Minutes of watching Reed curse made ChiyoChi realize she should attack.

She did so, kicking his stomach and thrusting her sword forward. She swore that they'd both winced and closed their eyes as her sword dug into his stomach. He let out a scream, clutching the blade of her delicate sword until his fingers bled.

She let go of the sword, falling beside him to grab his hands. She tugged them away from the blade and said, "No. I'm sorry Reed…"

He responded by tilting his head back. His eyes clenched close. His voice was small and fragile as he said, "Chi?"

Her eyes widened considerably. _His voice…It's no longer angry and tense. _

_My brother is back!_

She knew better than to pull the sword out of his abdomen, instead taking his hand and saying, "Hey. It's you right?"

He looked up. "It's always been me. I…Don't know what came over me."

She smiled fondly. "It's alri-"

"-giving up that easily, Reed?" ChiyoChi snorted softly, spinning on her heel to face the interruption.

"Aizen-sama…He is mortally wounded, allow me to take him to the infirmary." Aizen's eyes narrowed but the usual smirk was still plastered onto his face.

"I see. I'm disappointed Reed."

ChiyoChi felt rage blow up inside her. "How dare you say that to him? He fought his hardest! I hit him because…Because he let me!"

_He let me._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I'll confess. I was totally losing interest in this story. PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE~!

But now, I'm getting into it again.

I'm one of those people who won't update for forever, and once I do, there is a ton of chapters. -.-' By the way, if the plot is a tad…Messed up, it's because it's been forever since I've read it or seen it. Gomen. Also, I'm gonna change some so I can fit Chi in there. GOMEN!

Disclaimer: I've said it once; I've said it a thousand times. Check chapter one.

Anyhow,

BEGIN

A frown made its way onto Uuryu's face as he and Renji ran around like turkeys with their heads cut off looking for Ichigo.

His battle with Szayel Apporo had honestly taken it out of him, and if Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi hadn't come with his subordinate Nemu hadn't come and helped them, they surely would've have survived (though he'd never admit that).

And now, they were searching for the strawberry.

"Where the hell is the bastard?" Renji growled as they ran. Uuryu couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the red head, replying, "Patience you idiot!"

Renji muttered something but Uuryu decided to focus on something besides killing him. After all, they were here to save Orihime and ChiyoChi. He put his head down slightly.

Before they'd left, Renji had informed him of all that had happened to ChiyoChi.

She was in love…With…_him?_

That fact surprised him. He wasn't sure how he felt about the green haired girl, but he knew that he wasn't just her 'friend.'

He sighed. If he ever got a hold of Aizen or that 'Nin-ha', he'd kill them.

"Hey, Uuryu! Pay attention!" Renji's bold voice broke him out of his murderous thoughts.

"What now?" He grumbled, turning to him.

"Hurry up."

He sighed and continued running.

He glanced at Renji's smirked lips. "We're coming ChiyoChi! Orihime!"

"…Why did you let me hit you? Reed?" ChiyoChi harshly whispered to herself that night in bed. The sun shined brightly into her window and she rolled onto her side to shield herself from it.

"And why the hell is it always daytime?" She cursed, pulling the thick wool blanket over her head.

Her obsidian eyes flickered sadly and she felt the familiar feeling of tears gather in her eyes.

She swiped at them with her wrist. "I…I just want to go home!"

"…I just want to go home…" She sighed. She thought for a moment and then muttered, "I wonder where Orihime is. I hope she's okay."

She felt guilty. She hadn't thought of Orihime for awhile. The girl was her best friend.

She grunted as she rolled out of bed, putting her semi-long green hair into a pony-tail. She needed to go talk to her father. If he wouldn't let her see Orihime, she'd hunt her down herself.

The halls were eerily quiet as she crept down them. Her hand rose to knock on Aizen…Her father's throne room door.

"Come in, Chi-hime," his voice answered.

She swallowed and opened the door. He nodded at her.

"Why are you up so late, my darling daughter?" She resisted the urge to blanch.

"I…I want to see Orihime!" She cried out. If she didn't just spit it out, she'd lose all of her confidence under his scrutinizing stare.

Instead of angering him, her request amused him. "I'm sorry; ChiyoChi I cannot allow that."

Her dark eyes widened a smidge. "But why?"

"It's too dangerous. Those soul reaper friends of yours," he said with great disdain, "Are very troublesome at the moment."

"But…"

His eyes 'softened.' She knew that was crap. "Go get some rest."

Her anger flared but she knew better than to disobey him.

She walked briskly down the hallway, her white and black garb flowing behind her. She would always hate that uniform.

ChiyoChi would not accept the fact that she could not see Orihime. She also knew that she couldn't find her on her own.

She definitely knew Ulquiorria wouldn't help her.

So that left Grimmjow. ChiyoChi grimaced. He was too angry and violent for her.

Still, she knew she needed to find the orange haired girl and there was only one way to do it.

So, as she walked to Grimmjow's quarters, she prayed that he would help her…And not kill her.

"God dang it…Where is he?" ChiyoChi huffed, kicking the ground. He wasn't in his quarters, so now she was pretty much wandering around.

"Griiiimmmjow!" She yelled pointlessly, putting the hood up on her uniform.

"What do you want, brat?" The 'brat' yelped loudly, jumping.

Angrily, she turned to Grimmjow and hissed, "You scared me! Why does everyone do that?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I repeat, what do you want?"

She lit up. "Oh! Take me to Orihime!"

He smirked. "And why should I?"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Just 'cause!"

He snickered. "You're in luck. I was going to see her anyway. Come on, runt."

She pouted slightly, and thought about kicking him. She made better of it. After all, he was taking her to Orihime.

"Nani?" ChiyoChi muttered as she ran into Grimmjow, who had abruptly stopped in front of a wall. She made a noise as he blasted through it. Suddenly he wasn't in front of her, but talking to Loly and Menoly.

ChiyoChi hadn't really met or known them, but she'd heard of the two.

"Oh my god Orihime!" She cried in realization, rushing over to the beat up girl. The orange haired beauty's eyes instantly lit up as ChiyoChi threw her arms around her.

"Are you alright?" ChiyoChi asked harshly, holding her to her as if to protect her from Loly and Menoly.

"I'm okay," she answered shakily. ChiyoChi's brows bunched and she nodded.

"I'm so glad…I missed you," the girl whispered and Orihime nodded.

"They're coming, ChiyoChi," Orihime whispered. Both jumped when a crash was heard and ChiyoChi turned to see Loly sprawled out on the floor, coughing.

Menoly yelled, "Grimmjow!"

The blond arrancar rushed at him with a cero and ChiyoChi winced. He grabbed her hand before it could hit him.

ChiyoChi watched in horror as he blasted her with a cero, incinerating her.

He then walked over to Loly who was yelling things at him. Orihime watched while ChiyoChi stared at the place where Menoly once stood.

"ChiyoChi?" The girl looked up.

"O-Orihime?"

"Are you alright? You've been staring for ten minutes."

"…I'm fine. Where's Loly?" Orihime shook her head. Both girls looked up at Grimmjow who towered over them.

Instead of answering her, Orihime whispered to Grimmjow, "Why?"

"To repay you for my left arm," he grunted.

ChiyoChi was about to say something when the sexta roughly lifted Orihime into the air by her collar.

"Grimmjow!" The green haired girl protested.

"What…Are…You….Doing?" The orange haired girl said weakly.

"My debt has been repaid. So now, you'll not be deifying me! You and I…Are going on a little errand." Both girls sucked in a breath.

One thought ran through ChiyoChi's head.

_Shit._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

A/N: GOD SAVE ME! This chapter was so hard to wriiiite! At one point, there was a part where Grimmjow kissed ChiyoChi to prove she was the weak one and shouldn't waltz around without a weapon…And then I took it out 'cause it wasn't very good ^^'…Oh well, enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: AAAAAAGHHHH! I SUCCCCCKKK! DON'T BE MAADDD!

Anyway. Haha, it's only been four months… ^^'

So, I've deleted most of my Naruto fics, because I didn't like them. But, DON'T FEAR! I will put up more. Prolly not AU, I'm not great at those …

Oh, and also, I'm going to be redoing the first story…Eventually. It needs some improvements… ^^'

Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read! Onto the disclaimer! Reeeeed!

Reed:…I thought I was dead…

Me: Nah. Just do the disclaimer.

Reed: *sigh* Disclaimer: ChiyoChi-Yamamoto does not own Bleach. Nope. (lucky bastards…)

Me: T.T*

"Grimmjow! Let Orihime go you fudge nugget!"

If it were any other time, both Grimmjow and Orihime would've have given her an odd look.

"She's going to help me. Quit bitching bush." She fumed.

"I'm not a bush! Let her go and scratch your kitty litter!" ChiyoChi felt a twinge of satisfaction with her reply, but Grimmjow apparently didn't like it.

"Go back to your room before 'daddy' kicks my ass!" He demanded, but ChiyoChi ignored him and continued trailing after him.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You're not going."

"What? Don't tell me where I can and cannot go!" He ignored her for a moment, replying minutes later.

"Fine! Follow; just don't get in the way." She frowned slightly, "Fine."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and continued forth, Orohime slung over his shoulder.

Ichigo hurt. He hurt a lot.

It took him a moment to open his eyes. They stung with all the sand that had blown into them, making them redden and water.

"Get lost, damn brat." It was that course voice that drew his attention over, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Grimmjow.

It was seconds later that his eyes traveled to what Grimmjow had clenched in his hand. The white fabric of…Orihime's shirt.

Grimmjow threw her down beside him. "Kuro…Kurosaki-kun.."

"Fix 'em." Orihime turned with wide eyes. They narrowed and she set to work.

"Who would…Do such a thing?" Orihime asked, her voice a broken whisper.

Before she could say anything else, Grimmjow grunted. "Ulquiorra."

After a moment, Ichigo's eyes opened again. They seemed clearer. "I-Inoue? Nell?"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Nell and Orihime said in unison.

"Shut up! If yah got time to talk, fix 'em! The sooner you do the sooner I can fight 'em!"

Orihime looked horrified. "So that's why-"

"I said shut up woman! I'm letting you fix the guy who's almost dead, so stop complainin'! It won't take Ulquiorra long to realize-!"

They all froze. Slowly Grimmjow turned. "U..Ulquiorra."

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" His cold, calculating eyes studied the scene boredly.

"What are you trying to do? Healing the wounds of an enemy? One that I defeated?" when he got no answer he continued. "Anyway, Aizen-sama has trusted me with that girl. Hand her over."

Grimmjow smirked. "Fuck you."

Again he said, "Hand her over."

Orihime only blinked and suddenly Ulquiorra was holding Grimmjow's clenched fist. "I can see it. You're scared to fight me."

It was all so fast. Flashes of light and sand flying blurred her vision and she sank to her knees by Ichigo and Nell.

Then he was talking to her and his hand was around her throat. Both their eyes widened when a bloodied hand clamped down on Grimmjow's wrist.

"Let go of her," Ichigo said, his voice steady. Ichigo pushed Orihime behind him as he said, "Please. Heal my injuries."

"And heal him as well."

_x_

ChiyoChi let out a long stream of curses. Of course. She should have KNOWN Grimmjow would've done this!

The second they reached her hallway, he had somehow pushed her into her room and done some crazy shit to lock the door.

She groaned loudly and pounded her fist on the door.

"Come on!" She whined, slightly desperate.

She'd wanted out of there. As much as she wanted to say that she wanted to be with Orihime to make sure she was okay, and that Grimmjow did nothing to hurt her…She had to admit that she wanted out.

She needed to walk down the streets of Karakura holding Reed's hand, smiling and laughing.

She wanted things to be normal again. Hell, she'd go blind again if she had to.

ChiyoChi just wanted it back.

Then a click. Her gaze snapped to the door as it was pushed open.

"Chi?"

Her eyes widened. "Reed?"

Reed's tall, slim figure leaned against the door frame. His shoulder was wrapped in a bloodied bandage, but other than that he looked okay.

"Reed!" She threw her arms around his torso. "You're okay! I thought for sure Aizen would…"

"Kill me? Nah. He was pissed but he wouldn't do that I don't think."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Reed, we have to get out of here."

"ChiyoChi," he said sternly. For a moment she thought he was still being brainwashed; still under Aizen's thumb. "Why do you think I came here?"

It took a moment to click, but when it did she grinned.

"Let's think of a plan, then."

_x_

A/N: hahahahha! SHORT! BUT ITS THERE! I disserve to be slapped. But please don't!

Anyway, here's my excuse:

SCHOOL. Been busy. I will do my best to NOT forget this story AGAIN ^^'

Please Review my puppets!


End file.
